Benutzer Diskussion:DelNorte
Hi DelNorte - wir freuen uns, dass Mega Man Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unsere "Starte dein Wiki"-Seite gibt dir 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen. * Wir haben auch "Hinweise zum Start eines neuen Wikis" (englisch) zusammengestellt, die eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhalten, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Logo oder dem Skin, besuche Wikia Support (deutschsprachig). Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel Whet Worlds Collide Hallo, vielleicht ist Ihnen auch schon aufgefallen, dass Archie Comics ein Crossover von Mega Man und Sonic the Hedgehog planen. Ich wollte daher fragen, ob wir Begriffe wie "Mega man" etc. mit ihrem Wiki verlinken können. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Cyanide3, Admin aus dem SonicWiki [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a''''ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and enslave!'' 17:28, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Mega Man Comics Moin, ich bin soweit am aufräumen der When Worlds Collide Saga von Mega Man und Sonic (habe auch Interesse an den Mega Man Sachen gefunden - Liebling: Bass :3 ). Wenn ich einigermaßen Zeit haben sollte, werde ich mich um die Comics kümmern, jedoch kannst du auch Sachen kopieren, die ich schon im SonicWiki für die Mega Man Sparte angelegt habe. Ich habe damit kein Problem. Bei den Comics selbst wollte ich dich fragen: Hast du selbst eine Comic-Ausgaben-Vorlage und zweitens wie möchtest du die Comicseiten aufgebaut haben? Liebe Grüße [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Cyanide3|''To Punish and enslave!]] 11:55, 23. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Mega Man Comics - Antwort Hallo, ...und ich befürchte ich bin gerade mal bei der Hälfte, wenn ich diese vielen Robot Master so ansehe :/ Aber seisdrum, durch die Worlds Collide Saga bin ich zurzeit ein sehr großer Mega Man Fan geworden und habe Spaß daran. Vielen Dank für dein Lob! ;-) Es ehrt mich, das meine Arbeit so verfolgt wird. Was ich gerne haben würde wäre so so in etwa diese zwei Sparten bei den Covers, sodass man das eigentliche Cover mit dem Variant Cover vergleichen kan n. Soviele Informationen wie hier sie in diesem kleinen Mega Man Wiki verwenden, brauche ich nicht und ich denke dafür interessieren sich wenige. Mir reicht bei der Vorlage: *Covers *Die Auflistung der Comics einer Saga, was man hier sehr gut sehen kann (siehe Bild) *Autor: *Coverzeichner: *Weitere: *Handlung: (schreibe ich nur stichpunktartig etwas hin, zum schnellen Drüberlesen) *Neue Charaktere: ''Für den Aufbau der Comicseiten kommt mir in den Sinn, dass eine Einleitung zusammen mit der oben erwähnten Vorlage nicht schlecht wäre, darunter dann ein Abschnitt über die Handlung. Was sagst du dazu? Ja macht wirklich Sinn und ist auch eine gute Idee. Einleitung, Handlung und was ich gerne mache ist die Trivia, da ich gerne mal Fehlerchen etc. pp. entdecke. Da vielerlei Seiten auch die ersten vier Seiten eines Comics herausbringen, bietet sich vielleicht eine Leseprobe an. ich hoffe ich überforde dich nicht wegen der Vorlage. Wenn sie da ist, mache ich mich sofort an die Comics ran und dnan an die Charaktere ;-) Liebe Grüße und danke für die Glückwünsche! [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and enslave!'' 18:56, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) --> Die Comicinfobox sieht wirklich super aus! Wegen der Saga - schreib einfach noch über den Autor in einem Kästchen Saga hin und den Rest erledige ich dann, wenn ich an einem Artikel arbeite. Es ist nur so, dass in den Mega Man Comics Ian Flynn (der Autor) die Comics in Sagas unterteilt. Eine Saga entspricht immer 4 Comics und um die zusammen zu legen, wäre es vll. nützlich, sie in der Infobox zu erwähnen. Das mit den Tabs habe ich soweit so gut hinbekommen, man verwende einfach in dem Kästchen Bild: ' '' Regular= '' |-| '' ''Variant= '' '' Dann sollte ganz von alleine das Regular und Variant erscheinen. [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a''''ni'd'e''3]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Cyanide3|''To Punish and enslave!]] 13:17, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Jap, kann damit Arbeiten und werde mich in den nächsten Tagen nach meinem Projekt im Nickelodeonwiki ransetzen. Soll ich für die Charaktere eine Extraseite belegen oder lediglich einen Teilabschnitt bei den Charakteren verwenden? Zum Beispiel bei Mega Man eine neue Seite unter dem Namen ''Mega Man (Archie) oder bei Mega Man eine Überschrift mit dem Namen ''Archie Comics ''? [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Cyanide3|''To Punish and enslave!]] 14:22, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Allerdings kann ich leider nur in diesem Fachgebiet helfen zu den ''Archie Comics, da ich nicht die Spiele besitze. Vielleicht schaust du bei meinen Artikeln noch einmal drüber, denn es kann sein, dass trotz Word mir der ein oder andere Rechtschreibfehler durch die Lappen gehen wird ;-) [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and enslave!'' 14:42, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Mega Man (Archie) Hi, könntest du dieseWeiterleitung löschen? Ich brauche diese Seite noch, weil es eine Charakterseite werden soll. [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and enslave!'' 13:52, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) So ich hab die erste Saga durch, denke ich komme zügig voran.Nach den Ausgaben sind die einzelnen Charaktere dran. Ich bin leider nicht auch perfekt und ich würde dich vielleicht bitten ab und zu mal über die Seiten drüber zu schauen bezüglich der Gramatik und Rechtschreibfehler, denn Word übersieht auch einiges. LG [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and enslave!'' 13:53, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Vielen Dank jetzt schonmal fürs Bearbeiten meiner Seiten. Gegner wie Mettaur würde ich jedoch nicht eine einzelne Seite für das Archie verpassen, da es sich das nicht lohnen würde. Lediglich bei den Charakteren mit einer festen Persönlichkeit hänge ich das ''(Archie) ''dran. [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and enslave!'' 21:01, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Wichtig ist, dass es jemand macht und der Artikel nicht einfach so stehen bleibt. Ich hatte vor jeden Abend mindestens vier Comicasugaben zu schaffen, denk das kommt gut hin. Vielen Dank für dein Lob! ;-) Bei den Original Robot Mastern (werden übrigends im Crossover so genannt - Die Roboter von Dr. Light), sowie Robot Master (Archie) und Robot Master wusste ich nicht genau, ob du vor hast, ein einziger Artikel zu erschaffen, der alle beinhaltet (aus den Comics und den Spielen) oder ob du es dort lieber auch getrennt haben magst (?). [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and enslave!'' 21:20, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) thumb|250px|Original Robot Master Das Problem ist, dass in den Archie Comics NUR ausschließlich die von Dr. Light als Original Robot Master angesehen werden (siehe Bild). Weitere Robot Master besitzen keinen solchen speziellen Namen, die aus den Archie Comics stammen. Mein Vorschlag wäre es, einen Artikel der Original Robot Master zu gestalten und einen der Robot Master ohne das Archie und eine komplette Auflistung. [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Cyanide3|''To Punish and enslave!]] 21:30, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) In den Comics sind nicht unbedingt alle Feinde von Mega Man. Plant Man ist der Forscherroboter eines Kollegen von Dr. Light (Ausgabe 28), während Centaur Man in Griechenland den Menschen hilft, die von den Fluten der Wassermassen mitgerissen wurden und sich an ihn klammern (Ausgabe 33). Um es aber nicht so kompliziert zu gestalten, denke ich, sollte man dort nicht zwischen Gut und Böse unterscheiden. Die Original Robot Masters denke ich mal unterscheiden sich auch im Wesentlichen, dass sie eine stärker ausgeprägte Persönlichkeit besitzen und zu den Hauptprotagonisten gehören. ''PS: Wo kann man seine Unterschrift ändern? Man muss eine bestimmte Spezialseite anlegen oder? Im SonicWiki hats geklappt, nur weiß ich nicht wie es hier geht. [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and enslave!'' 21:47, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Worlds Collide Hallo, ich bin nun bei dem Crossover Worlds Collide angelangt und wollte fragen ob du für das Wikia hier eine Vorlage gestalten könntest, die lediglich die obere Zeile wie hier (Auflistung der ganzen Ausgaben der WC Saga) mit einbindet. Ich würde sie gerne zentral oberhalb jedes Artikels setzen, welches in Verbindung mit der Saga steht, damit man zwischen den einzelnen Comics sich nicht verhäddert. Liebe Grüße [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and enslave!'' 00:00, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ui ja, so etwas meinte ich. Siehst du diesen kleinen Sonic und den kleinen Mega Man bei der Auswahl in dem Varaint Covers? Die könnte man vielleicht ausschneiden und dort einfügen. Signatur: Problem ist, dass ich die Spezialseite der Sig. im SonicWiki nicht finde. [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and enslave!'' 11:05, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Das mit der Vorlage habe ich gerade mitverfolgt, als ich sah, dass die zwei neuen Bilder erschienen sind. geht ja nicht um Namen, sondern um die Funktion der Vorlage ;-) Das mit der Signatur klappt nun auch. Vielen Dank! [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Cyanide3|''To Punish and enslave!]] 14:35, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Mega Man Comics Hi, bin soweit mit den Comics fertig. Die Handlungen von Worlds Collide habe ich meistens aus dem ''SonicWiki (habe ich auch selbst geschrieben), da es ja die gleichen Handlungen sind und es zeitlich mir sinvoller erschien nicht alles nochmal komplett neu zu schreiben Da ich auf Google+ ''und anderen Seiten wie ''IGN immer recht auf den neusten Stand bin, aktualisiere ich die Seiten der kommenden Comics und werde es auch in Zukunft übernehmen, die Artikel zu vervollständigen. Mein nächstes Projekt wäre somit die Charakterseiten der Protagonisten und Antragonisten. Da denke ich werde ich mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen müssen (sind ja ordentlich viele T_T). Ich hoffe deine Zeit im Wikia lässt es weiterhin zu, ab und zu mal drüberzuschauen. PS: Ich habe den Status im De: Community Wikia des Mega Man Wikis auf aktiv gesetzt und würde vielleicht ein paar Zeilen in den Artikel schreiben, falls du nichts dagegen hast. LG [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and enslave!'' 15:06, 4. Feb. 2014 (UTC) : Und vielen Dank für dein Lob, das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen. Ist für viele eine Selbstverständlichkeit Artikel einfahc so zu arbeiten. Ich muss sagen, wenn ich erstmal im Schreibfluss bin und mir das Ziel setze, sonso viel Tage dafür zu benötigen, dann klappt das auch (wünschte das ginge auch beim Studium/Lernen so *hust*). : Werde mit den Charakteren weitermachen und bei den Spielen habe ich mich entschieden ebenfalls etwas zu schreiben, wenn ich das dementsprechende Spiel gespielt oder die Let's Plays mir angeschaut habe. Bei den Mangas könnte es ein wenig scheitern, da man die Mangas in Deutschland nicht so leicht bekommt. : Ich habe es gesehen, aber das macht ja nichts und ich sehe ja, wie du dich an die Artikel dransetzt und sie ausbesserst. Die Fehler merke ich mir und lerne dazu. : [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and enslave!'' 18:44, 4. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Vorlage Mensch Hi, ich habe mir mal erlaubt eine neue Kategorie Mensch zu erstellen, denn da gibt es sehr viele namentlich bekannte (nicht nur in den Comics). Des Weiteren wollte ich dich fragen, ob du eine Vorlage für Menschen erstellen könntest. Sie kann ja genauso gleich aussehen, wie die der Robot Master nur eben mit anderen Kriterien, denn sonst müsste ich vieles vom Stebrief weglassen, wie du hier sehen kannst. [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and enslave!'' 20:10, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) : Diverse Punkte wie Voller Name, Alter, Geschlecht, Aussehen, Auftritte und Designer fielen mir hierbei ein. Es ist nur so, bei Wily oder Thomas oder bei Charakteren mit eben weitaus größeren Artikeln (auch die Menschen aus Battle Network) schreckt manchmal der große Artikel ein wenig ab. Kurze Informationen können hierbei also auch in einer Tabelle zusammengefasst werden. Meistens fallen die Tabellen einen eher ins Auge, bevor man dann den wirklichen Artikel ließt. : Edit: Hier die Seite von Wikia. Hoffe ich konnte es gut in den kurzen Sätzen wiedergeben. Das Bild ist von dem Cover aus der kommenden Mega Man Ausgabe 37. : [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and enslave!'' 20:38, 6. Feb. 2014 (UTC) : Vielen Dank, werd die Vorlage dann ja sehen. Bis dahin Arbeite ich mich durch die Robot Master durch. : EDIT: Kommst ja ebenso schnell mit dem Korrigieren voran. irgendwannmal holst du mich noch ein ^^ : [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and enslave!'' 21:16, 6. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Fehler (?) Hi, mir ist heute Abend das hier aufgefallen: thumb|left|250pxMüsste an der Vorlage liegen und nicht am eigentlichen Artikel, denn bei Artikeln wie von Sonic the Hedgehog und den Robot Mastern finde ich den Fehler auch. : Klar kann ich gerne machen. Ich glaube so viele Artikel sind es wegen der Aufzählung nicht. : EDIT: Das bei der Comicvorlage wäre klasse! : EDIT (2): Sehe gerade, dass beim Artikel von Dr. Wily es schon eine Vorlage Mensch gibt. Damit hat sich die obere Bitte erledigt. :: Den meisten Teil hast du ja bewältigen können. Ich weiß nun bescheid wegen der Punkte und werd in Zukunft beim Bearbeiten des Artikels darauf achten. :: [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and enslave!'' 19:50, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) : - Vorlage Waffe Hallo, ich wollte nur mal fragen, ob wir eine Vorlage für Waffen haben? Ich würde gerne den Artikel Mega Buster, sowie die weiteren Waffen der anderen Robot Master erstellen. Liebe Grüße [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Cyanide3|''To Punish and Enslave!]] 20:23, 21. Feb. 2014 (UTC) : Danke für die Vorlage! : Ich hätte ein Frage und zwar was man bei ''Boss eingeben könnte? Außerdem kann man bei dieser Vorlage, wenn ich etwas nicht eingebe (zur Zeit gebe ich dann nur "-" ein) bei einer Kategorie der Tabelle, diese Kategorie verschwinden lassen? (hoffe das ist verständlich geschrieben und formuliert....x/ ) : Ansonsten, die Seite der Robot Master ist aufgefrischt worden, ich hoffe ich habe keinen vergessen und versuche diese abzuarbeiten. Bei den Spielen wie gesagt werde ich meine Probleme haben, da ich sie längere Zeit nicht gespielt habe, versuche aber mein Bestes. :::: Funktioniert einwandfrei :) Vielen Dank, dnan kann ich mich am Wochenende mal ransetzen! :::: Das mit dem Boss habe ich jetzt auch verstanden. Da aber z.B. der Quick Boomerang von Mega Man angeeignet wurde, kann man ihn angeben, doch auch Proto Man und Bass besitzen die Fähigkeit zu kopieren, kamen aber in MM II nicht vor. Dabei muss ich dann als Boss nur Mega Man eingeben, da die anderen zwei noch nicht erschienen waren oder? :::: Könntest du auch bei der Vorlage Mensch es so machen, dass wenn ich nichts hinzufüge, dass die Zeile verschwindet? [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and Enslave!'' 23:33, 1. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Hatte ich wie du hier siehst. Problem Hi, neeee irgendwie mögen mich die Vorlagen nicht. Ich habe auch beim Quake Drill das Problem, obwohl du hier in der Quellenansicht sehen kannst, dass ich die anderen Kästchen nicht ausgefüllt habe. : Klappt, einfach frei lassen, aber trotzdem in der Quellansicht die nicht ausgefüllten Kästen angeben. Danke! ;-) : [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and Enslave!'' 20:56, 3. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Community Development Antrag Hi, ich wollte mal fragen, ob es in Ordnung wäre, wenn ich im Community Development einen Antrag stellen könnte (hier), um vielleicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf das Wikia zu erhaschen. Ich bin zwar soweit fit was nun die Classic Serie angeht und die X Serie, da ich mir die Spiele zugelegt habe und auch die Mangas, aber bei Legends oder auch Zero scheitert es und ich beiße in Steine. Ich denke die Erfüllungen sind gegeben, ich habe soweit es ging mehr als 50 Artikel die keine Stubs mehr sind und ein gutes Kategoriensystem wird/ist aufgebaut. Ich bin heute den ganzen Tag erreichbar, daher kann ich auch schnell in den Chat kommen um das Nötigste zu regeln. Einfach anschreiben :) Liebe Grüße Cyanide3 : Ich wusste nur nicht wie du darauf reagieren würdest, denn du bist schließlich der Leiter des Wikias, deshalb hatte ich erstmal still gehalten ;-) Ich hatte mir da schon vorher Gedanken gemacht auch ein Spotlight vielleicht zu erstellen. Nicht wundern wenn dann die Hauptseite ein wenig anders gestaltet wird. das übernehmen die soweit ich weiß dann auch bei den Development Anträgen. : [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Cyanide3|''To Punish and Enslave!]] 08:02, 21. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Seiten Hi, ich habe soweit gerade die größten Artikel hinter mir. Heute Abend bzw. diese Woche wird noch der Artikel Dr. Light (Archie) fertiggestellt sowie die der ''Original Robot Master, aber den von Dr. Wily und Mega Man habe ich fertig. Wäre lieb wenn du nochmal drüberschauen könntest wegen der Rechtschreibfehler oder dem Satzbau, denn ich denke, dass jene die Seiten werden, die am meisten angeklickt werden, da es die Hauptcharaktere sind. - Cyanide3 : Außerdem habe ich mir heute mal vorgenommen so etwas wie hier zu kreieren. Ansonsten wollte ich es für die weiteren Serien ebenfalls so gestalten und immer über die Charakterseiten (Archie als auch Spiele) kleben, damit man einen groben Überblick bekommt. Hoffe es passt so ;-) : PS: 300 Seiten Marke erreicht! ::: Oh vielen Dank! ich weiß nicht wie es um deine Zeit steht und wie es auch mit kleineren Artikeln aussieht und weiß auch nicht mehr wie viel du hier für das Wikia machen magst. Kläre mich da vielleicht mal ein bisschen auf ^^ Falls, kann ich dir auch eine Liste erstellen zu den fertigen Artikeln, über die drübergesehen werden müsste. ::: An der Vorlage pfeile ich noch, aber schön, dass sie dir gefällt. So denke ich mal haben die Leser eine gute Übersicht ;-) ::: Edit: Vorlage Mega Man 3 Robot Master und Mega Man 3 Robot Master Archie wurde erschaffen. Genauso wird es nun bei den anderen Gruppierungen ablaufen. Werd mich in den nächsten Tagen da dransetzen. ::: [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Cyanide3|''To Punish and Enslave!]] 20:29, 25. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Fehler Hi, mir ist ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen und zwar hab ich anstatt Pharaoh Man ''Pharao Man geschrieben. Ich bitte dich diese Weiterleitung hier zu löschen. In den anderen Artikeln habe ich den Fehler soweit ausgebessert. : Ich habe den Code bei den Vorlagen entrümpelt. Ich frage mich aber, ob wir solche Vorlagen bei den Comicfiguren wirklich brauchen. : Ehrlich gesagt ja, wenn Ian Fynn das Mega Man Universum so groß aufbaut wie das Sonic the Hedgehog Universum mit seinen bereits 238 Ausgaben. Das ist nicht so einfach wie die Mangas von Gigamix oder Megamix mit seinen "plumpen" drei Mangas. Ich habe keine Lust das nachzuarbeiten bzw. etliche Kategorien zu erstellen, die die Seiten voneinander trennen sollen. Da entsteht eher ein Kategorienchaos wie ich es bereits im SonicWiki hab und bei den Vorlagen hier behalte ich den Überblick. : Stattdessen wäre eine Vorlage besser, in der alle Comicfiguren aufgelistet werden. Falls du heute abend Zeit hast, können wir das gerne im Chat besprechen. : Die Charaktere, die bisher einen kurzfristigen Auftritt hatten. Kürzer als die von Bright Man (Archie) habe ich erst gar nicht erstellt, da es sich in der jetzigen Situation nicht lohnen würde. Du siehst aber, dass z.B. Pharaoh Man, Plant Man oder Proto Man komplett andere Geschichten entwickeln. Ein Artikel mit allen Charakteren aus den Comics würde a) unvorstellbar lang sein und b) man würde auch hier da schnell den Überblick verlieren. Bei den Mangas werde ich das eher bewerkstelligen können, da es dort relativ wenige Charaktere gibt, die für die Mangas speziell designt wurden (z.B. Fake Dr. Light oder die Robot Master die Terra mit einem Schlag besiegt). : Habs heute leider nicht geschafft in den Chat zu kommen. Schreib mich vielleicht morgen kurz an wann genau du im Chat sein wirst, dann werde ich da anwesend sein ;-) ::: Ich würde gerne dennoch doch diese Tabellen oben am Rand weiterhin machen und die Tabelle unten. es kann nicht schaden mal was neues auszuprobieren, es macht wenig Arbeit und verwirren tuen die Vorlagen keinen. Ich behalte da den Überblick. Mirzuliebe vielleicht, ansonsten mach ich das, was man mir weiterhin sagt. ::::: Uh, wo genau hast du die Vorlage versteckt? Ich sehe sie nirgens. ::::: Edit: Oh ach da! Sieht schonmal gut aus, ich werde es gg. nochmal morgen wenn ich Zeit habe ändern und füllen ;-) ::::: [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and Enslave!'' 14:57, 5. Apr. 2014 (UTC) : Adoption ? Hi, ich habe gerade hier den Eintrag gesehen. Hat das noch bestand oder leitest du weiterhin das Mega Man Wiki? : Achso, ich dachte schon ich hätte zu befürchten, das ein anderer den Posten als Bürokrat übernehmen würde ;-) Entschuldige wegen der Nachfrage. ::: Uh sorry war zu der Zeit nicht online. Morgen kann ich bis 16 Uhr anwesend sein. Konnte derzeit nichts im Wikia machen, da ich Urlaub habe. ::: [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and Enslave!'' 20:18, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) Bild/Quellenangabe Hi, ich arbeite gerade daran, allen hochgeladenen Bildern in Kategorien zu unterteilen und die Vorlagen der Quellen einzufügen. Falls du ein Bild hochladen möchtest, so gib auch du in Zukunft die Quelle an und unterteile das Bild in die Quellen ein. Es erspart mir ein wenig Arbeit (, denn ich habs nämlich die ganze Zeit nicht gemacht und arbeite hinterher ^^"). Edit: Danke fürs Korrigieren! ;-) Liebe Grüße [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e'3'']]''To Punish and Enslave!'' 09:09, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC)